


Sun Warm and Sleepy

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [100]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Lucifer is basically just a cat, M/M, Michael thinks it's adorable, because it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael likes Lucifer best like this, all sun warm and sleepy and making such cute little sounds as he pets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Warm and Sleepy

Michael loves his little brother unconditionally, but he thinks he likes Lucifer best like this, all sun warm and sleepy and making cute little sounds as he strokes down his sides and cards gentle fingers through his hair.

 

“Hey, Lulu,” he whispers when Lucifer finally cracks his eyes open and starts blinking up at him through the rivers of sunlight cascading over his body.

 

“You’re in my light,” Lucifer whines, jutting his lower lip out and gazing up at Michael pleadingly.

 

Michael smiles and moves to the other side of Lucifer so that the length of his body doesn’t cast any shadows upon his sleepy brother. “Better?”

 

“Mmmm,” Lucifer agrees, letting his eyes flutter closed once more and arching into Michael’s touch.

 

“I love you, Lulu,” Michael whispers as he leans down to brush his lips against Lucifer’s forehead.

 

A mumbled string of syllables is his only reply, but Michael knows Lucifer well enough by now to understand that his brother was trying to say something like, “Love you, too, Mika.”

 

“Shh, go back to sleep,” Michael soothes, leaving Lucifer to bask in the fading sunlight with a tiny smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! In honor of the 100th installment of this series, I’d like to announce the start of a new tumblr writing blog associated with this account. There, you can find out more about the upcoming stories, read bits of stories that never made it past the editing phase, enjoy some extra little stories, download icons I’ve made and various other image edits I’ve created, ask me your questions and tell me your secrets, and much, much more. (Well, it’s not much yet, but we’ll get there eventually.)
> 
> All this and more at: http://lovesongforlulu.tumblr.com/
> 
> (Hint: The pass code is bowtiesarecool)
> 
> You can also find this information in the about section of my ao3 profile, and I'll be posting it at the end of the next three to five stories as well so everyone gets to see it.


End file.
